mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Too Many Pinkie Pies/Gallery
Attempting to use culinary magic Twilight using magic on apple S3E3.png|Popping out applicious! Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png|Cherry Berry doesn't look too happy. Twilight 'Phew' S3E3.png Twilight 'This spell's a toughie' S3E3.png Twilight 'But I feel lucky this time' S3E3.png Twilight 'One...' S3E3.png Twilight 'Two...' S3E3.png Pinkie crashing into Twilight S3E3.png|What a long neck you have there, Twilight. Spike flinching S3E3.png Twilight struggling under Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight annoyed over Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie 'Because hugs are funerific' S3E3.png Pinkie hugging herself S3E3.png Pinkie unraveling her hooves S3E3.png Pinkie 'Whatcha doing' S3E3.png Twilight 'Trying to turn that apple into an orange' S3E3.png Twilight and Spiker with the Bluejay Orange S3E3.png Orangebird flies by S3E3.png Pinkie 'Wee' S3E3.png Pinkie 'What a cute orange birdy' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Do me next Twilight' S3E3.png Pinkie bumps into Rarity S3E3.png Rarity derp S3E3.png Pinkie 'Ooh Rarity' S3E3.png Pinkie jumping in front of Rarity S3E3.png Rarity 'As fun as creating' S3E3.png Rarity made a new outfit S3E3.png Rarity 'Delightful' S3E3.png Rarity elegant question S3E3.png|"Delightful, no?" Pinkie gasp in front of Rarity S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is terrible!' S3E3.png Rarity 'Perhaps not my finest' S3E3.png Pinkie popping her eyes out on Rarity S3E3.png Pinkie 'And I missed out on it' S3E3.png Pinkie worried S3E3.png Pinkie 'Wait...' S3E3.png Pinkie shaking all her hooves S3E3.png Pinkie 'That I'm missing out on too!' S3E3.png Twilight and Spike eye contact S3E3.png Spike 'We weren't gonna turn her into an orange' S3E3.png Searching for fun elsewhere Rainbow Dash in cloud S3E3.png Rainbow Dash tail whip S3E3.png Pinkie 'Hey Rainbow Dash' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash explaining fog to Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'So it floats back up' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Ooh fun!' S3E3.png Pinkie getting rid of cloud S3E3.png Rainbow Dash spinning around S3E3.png Pinkie 'Gotta go!' S3E3.png Rainbow Looking at Cloud S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Thanks Pinkie..' S3E3.png Applejack pulling Apple Bloom in a cart S3E3.png|Applejack happily pulling Apple Bloom in a wagon of apples. Pinkie 'Hey Applejack' S3E3.png Pinkie 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Pinkie jumps into the cart S3E3.png Pinkie 'Weee!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Next time I'll pull you' S3E3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look at Pinkie zooming off S3E3.png Fluttershy drinking from cup S3E3.png Fluttershy and Angel are disturbed S3E3.png Pinkie finding Fluttershy S3E3.png Pinkie big gasp 1 S3E3.png Pinkie big gasp 2 S3E3.png Pinkie big gasp 3 S3E3.png |Pinkie Pie makes her Helga Phugly face Pinkie 'Anything.. fun' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Not especially' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Oh good' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Fun.. is hard' S3E3.png Pinkie out of breath S3E3.png Fluttershy weak smile S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Feeling better, Pinkie' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove' S3E3.png Butterfly on Pinkie's nose S3E3.png Fluttershy cute smile S3E3.png Pinkie 'I've got so many wonderful friends having fun' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Every last corner' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I can't think how to keep up with it all' S3E3.png Pinkie dangling her head S3E3.png Fluttershy 'If that would help' S3E3.png Pinkie 'You are such a good friend' S3E3.png Applejack greets Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow Dash Descending S3E3.png Rainbow greets Pinkie S3E3.png Applejack 'Huh, then I'll be an apple crisp' S3E3.png Applejack 'I'm here for the same reason' S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is perfect' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To me' S3E3.png Pinkie 'This will solve everything' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Why didn't I think of that' S3E3.png Rainbow flies in front of Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow 'Catching some rays' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Wanna hang' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I am so there' S3E3.png Pinkie approves of hanging with Rainbow S3E3.png Applejack 'At Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Pinkie 'And I am also so there' S3E3.png Rainbow 'But that's when I'll be at the swimming hole' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Oh well doesn't matter' S3E3.png Applejack 'Me too' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Choose' S3E3.png Twilight 'One..' 2 S3E3.png Twilight 'Two..' 2 S3E3.png Pinkie jumping on Twilight S3E3.png Frogorange S3E3.png Pinkie zooming past again S3E3.png Twilight isn't amused S3E3.png Twilight 'Pinkie!' S3E3.png Pinkie braking into the ground S3E3.png Pinkie pops head out of ground S3E3.png Pinkie's stopwatch S3E3.png Twilight and Spike approaching Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight 'Are you doing now' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Timing myself galloping' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Pinkie bouncing around Twilight and Spike S3E3.png Pinkie 'And then I can be back in time to see' S3E3.png Pinkie 'After doing a double flip' S3E3.png Pinkie gasp at stopwatch S3E3.png Pinkie 'By only twenty minutes, I'm good' S3E3.png Twilight laughing at Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight 'Oh Pinkie' S3E3.png Pinkie concentrating on Twilight S3E3.png Twilight 'The only way' S3E3.png Twilight 'If there's more of you to go around' S3E3.png Pinkie stare S3E3.png Pinkie head turn 45 degrees clockwise S3E3.png Pinkie ringing S3E3.png Pinkie 'That's it!' S3E3.png Twilight sat on the floor by the table S3E3.png Pinkie 'The legend of the Mirror Pool!' S3E3.png Pinkie happily bouncing away S3E3.png Twilight calls for Pinkie to come back S3E3.png Twilight 'I'm familiar with loads of legends' S3E3.png Twilight 'And I have never heard of' S3E3.png Spike 'Does this mean practice is over' S3E3.png Twilight 'Of course not' S3E3.png Twilight 'Back to work' S3E3.png Looking for the Mirror Pool Pinkie walking in the Everfree Forest S3E03.png Pinkie walking in the Everfree Forest 2 S3E03.png Pinkie hears echoes S3E03.png Pinkie realizes that the echoes was her voice S3E03.png Pinkie walking thorugh the brambles S3E03.png Pinkie falls down S3E03.png The hole S3E03.png Pinkie goes through a tunnel S3E03.png Pinkie leaves the tunnel S3E03.png Pinkie falls down on her face S3E03.png|Faceplanted Pinkie flat face S3E03.png Pinkie sees the Mirror Pool S3E03.png Pinkie 'You got to stop talking to yourself' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie LoL face 2 S3E3.png|Pinkie won't lie to herself. Pinkie 'Starting now' S3E03.png Pinkie looking at her own reflection S3E03.png Pinkie says the chant S3E03.png Pinkie enters the Mirror Pool S3E03.png Pinkie double excited to see the real Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie seeing her double sprint away S3E03.png Pinkie 'I just told myself to not talk to myself any more' S3E03.png Pinkie double hopping past the real Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie trying to talk to her double S3E03.png Pinkie 'I can see you're having lots of fun' S3E03.png Pinkie double 'Did somebody say fun' S3E03.png Pinkie double hopping towards Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie double looking towards Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie double trying to find the 'fun' S3E03.png Pinkie talking to her double S3E03.png Pinkie walking with her double S3E03.png Trying to not miss out on any fun Pinkie 'And then there's Rarity' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I'm thinking she can make matching t-shirts' S3E3.png Pinkie clone looking around S3E3.png|Duplicate Pinkie Pie Pinkie clone 'Is this Ponyville' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Where's the fun, where's the fun!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Ah well let's see...' S3E3.png Pinkie clone zooms off S3E3.png Pinkie 'It's that way' S3E3.png Pinkie clone zooms off the other way S3E3.png Pinkie 'Wait, come back' S3E3.png Pinkie tells clone what to do S3E3.png Pinkie 'Because I'm you' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Oh my gosh' S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is the greatest plan ever!' S3E3.png Pinkie squee S3E3.png Pinkie 'Now off to double my fun' S3E3.png Pinkie and clone zoom off S3E3.png Rainbow Dash at the water hole S3E3.png Rainbow Dash reading same book S3E3.png|Rainbow is reading the same book again. Although Twilight has a huge selection of Daring Doo books. Rainbow Dash yawning S3E3.png Rainbow Dash relaxing S3E3.png Pinkie 'Let's rock' S3E3.png Pinkie gets out duck floater S3E3.png Pinkie floating whilst blowing up floater S3E3.png Pinkie descending into water S3E3.png Rainbow Dash lifting glasses S3E3.png Pinkie 'Coming in Dashie' S3E3.png Pinkie 'The water's great' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'I don't know...' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Cloud busting was tougher work than usual' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash stretching S3E3.png|Having a stretch. Rainbow Dash 'I'm kind of exhausted' S3E3.png Pinkie drying like a dog S3E3.png Pinkie 'That's fine' S3E3.png Pinkie 'At least we'll still be together' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Glad you made it Pinkie' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'I thought you' S3E3.png Pinkie taking off floater S3E3.png Pinkie 'I did' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash oh S3E3.png|"Oh." Rainbow Dash 'Oh!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I have no idea' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'But I thought you said' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'That you were just at Applejacks' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Actually, I'm probably still on my way down now' S3E3.png Pinkie jumping off swing into water S3E3.png Rainbow Dash exactly how S3E3.png|What exactly does she mean by that? Rainbow Dash head scratch S3E3.png Fluttershy berry picking S3E3.png Pinkie clone hopping by S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Oh Pinkie Pie' S3E3.png Pinkie clone hopping down the path S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I'm so glad you wandered by' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I know I promised' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'But...' S3E3.png Fluttershy flying over to bush S3E3.png.png Fluttershy opening bush S3E3.png Fluttershy's critter friend's picnic S3E3.png Pinkie clone big smile S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Come join us' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'To go around' S3E3.png Animals enjoying the picnic S3E3.png Mouse running up to Pinkie clone S3E3.png Mouse offering cheese to Pinkie clone S3E3.png Pinkie clone looking at mouse S3E3.png Pinkie clone eating cheese S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'What' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'That sound's super fun' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Oh but' S3E3.png Pinkie clone panicking S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Without missing out on the other' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Two fun things at once' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Can't decide' S3E3.png Pinkie clone heavy breathing S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Trouble breathing!' S3E3.png Pinkie clone heavier breathing S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Walls closing up!' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'We're outside' S3E3.png Pinkie clone screaming S3E3.png Pinkie clone zooming around the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Goodness...' S3E3.png Bear shrugging S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Yes!' S3E3.png Fluttershy concerned look S3E3.png Meeting up with her clone Pinkie explains how she can have fun at two places at once S3E03.png Pinkie explaining what she did before to Rainbow S3E3.png Rainbow 'Duplicates of you, huh?' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash doesn't believe S3E03.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm just gearing up to catch some Zs' S3E03.png Rainbow Dash sleeping S3E3.png|Gearing up to catch some zzzs Rainbow Dash peek S3E3.png Pinkie jumps S3E03.png Pinkie falling S3E03.png Pinkie pie lands soft into the water S3E3.png|Soft landing Rainbow Dash you do that S3E3.png|How did she do that? Wet mane Pinkie Pie S3E3.png|Wet Mane Pinkie in a lake. Pinkie's duplicate trying to get Pinkie's attention S3E03.png Pinkie has to run S3E03.png Rainbow Dash wordless S3E3.png Pinkie hopping S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate hopping S3E03.png Rainbow Dash see it to believe it S3E3.png Rainbow Dash freaking out S3E3.png Rainbow Dash LoL face 5 S3E3.png Rainbow Dash looking S3E03.png Pinkie 'Tell me about it' S3E03.png Pinkie 'Maybe slow to medium fast' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate trying to talk to Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie looking at her duplicate S3E03.png Pinkie 'Banana brickle' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate 'I didn't make it' S3E03.png Pinkie explains what she did S3E03.png Pinkie correcting her duplicate on Fluttershy's name S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate worried S3E03.png Pinkie 'How could you say no to that' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate 'That's what I'm saying' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate crying S3E03.png Pinkie Pie LoL face 3 clone S3E3.png Pinkie 'couple more Pinkie Pies' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate happy to hear S3E03.png Pinkie and her duplicate grin S3E03.png Making more Pinkie Pies Two Pinkies saying the chant S3E03.png More Pinkie Clones coming out S3E03.png The Two Pinkies getting their clones out of the pond S3E03.png The Four Pinkies S3E03.png Pinkie clone up in the air S3E03.png Pinkie sees her clones hopping around S3E03.png Pinkie clone sliding down S3E03.png Pinkie clone about to eat the mushroom S3E03.png Pinkie clone eats the mushroom S3E03.png Pinkie clone on the ground S3E03.png Pinkie clone climbing S3E03.png Pinkie walking S3E03.png Pinkie 'Let's go!' S3E03.png Pinkie sees her clones chanting S3E03.png Pinkie clones chanting S3E03.png More Pinkie Pie clones coming out of the pond S3E03.png Pinkie 'good enough' S3E03.png Pinkie hearing her clones chanting S3E03.png A lot of Pinkie clones S3E03.png|This ain't gonna go well. Pinkie 'knock it off' S3E03.png Pinkie seeing her clones hopping S3E03.png Pinkie tells her clones S3E03.png Pinkie looks weird S3E03.png Pinkie 'Yes, it's fun there' S3E03.png|Okay...lead on Pinkie's...I promise there is fun. Too many Pinkie Pies! Pinkie walking out of the Everfree Forest with her clones S3E03.png|Follow the leader Pinkie clones hopping S3E03.png Pinkie whistle S3E03.png Pinkie informing her clones S3E03.png Pinkie 'An unprecedented and massive undertaking!' S3E03.png Pinkie giving her clones a pop quiz S3E03.png|OK test time! Pinkie showing a drawing of Applejack S3E03.png|Applejack! Pinkie showing a drawing of Fluttershy S3E03.png|Fluttershy! Pinkie clones 'Pinkie Pie!' S3E03.png|Pinkie Pie! Pinkie 'Excellent!' S3E03.png|Excellent! Pinkie 'Fan out on three!' S3E03.png Pinkie sees all her clones gone S3E03.png Pinkie Pie hopping S3E03.png Rainbow Dash resting S3E03.png Pinkie clone waving her hoof at Rainbow S3E03.png Pinkie clones about to prank Rainbow S3E03.png Pinkie clone tickling Rainbow's nose with other clone's tail S3E03.png|AAAA... Rainbow Dash sneezing S3E03.png|-CHOO! Rainbow Dash wiping her eyes S3E03.png Rainbow surprised S3E03.png Pinkie clones playing around S3E03.png Pinkie Pies by Rainbow Dash.png Pinkie clones playing around 2 S3E03.png Pinkie clone backstroking through the sand S3E03.png Pinkie Pies by a lake.png|Pinkie-back ride. Pinkie bringing her boat S3E03.png Pinkie seeing what her clones are doing S3E03.png Pinkie is worried S3E03.png RD defends against Pinkies S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash defends herself from Pinkie's doppelgangers. Pinkie 'what fun they're having' S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies raising the barn S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies pulling the ropes S3E03.png Pinkie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png Applejack sees the Pinkie clones S3E03.png AppleFamily and Pinkie.png|Pinkie Pies cause trouble at the barn raising. Pinkie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png Pinkie clone hits Big McIntosh S3E03.png Applejack getting pulled S3E03.png Applejack losing hold of the rope S3E03.png The barn collapses S3E03.png Pinkie arrives S3E03.png Applejack angry S3E03.png Pinkie clones playing around with the tower S3E03.png The tower collapses S3E03.png Pinkie 'I'm afraid I'm really busy right now' S3E03.png Animation Error MLP 303.png|Another Apple family member briefly appears. Pinkie clone coming out of the tower remains S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone coming out of the tower remains S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone coming out of the tower remains S3E3.png Applejack tells the Pinkie clones to come back S3E03.png Pinkie clones leaving the destruction S3E03.png Pinkie clones hopping through a field of haystacks S3E03.png Pinkie sees her clones hopping away S3E03.png Pinkie 'What have I done' S3E03.png Pinkie teary-eyed S3E03.png Finding a way to solve the problem Rarity calm down! S3E3.png Rarity raging through S3E3.png Pinkie clone and Fancypants S3E3.png Pinkie clones and Fancypants totem pole S3E3.png|Wait, how did they fit in? Figuring out the real Pinkie Really Pinkie S3E3.png|The real Pinkie Pie The main 6 with animals S03E03.png|Tank! Yus! An army of Pinkie Pies S3E3.png|An army of Pinkie Pies Pinkies swarming Ponyville S3E3.png|Pinkie Pies being taken to Town Hall S03E03 Twilight Welcome Pinkies, Welcome.png|Twilight welcoming Pinkie Pies S03E03 Twilight sit down.png|Sit down! Twilight go! S3E3.png|"GO!" Pinkies in a row S3E3.png Pinkies leaning forward S3E3.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash bored S3E3.png|Wonderbolts watch? Pinkie clones getting bored S3E3.png Pinkie clone notices the bird S3E3.png Pinkie Doppelganger Disposal S3E3.png|INFLATABLE PINKIE BALLOON! Pinkies staring after one down S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling' S3E3.png Pinkie clone watching pinkie clone bounce S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Is that a frog crossed with an orange' S3E3.png|Hey, a hybrid frog! Three pinkie clones being put back in the lake S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Look what I can do with my hooves' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie grew fingers S3E3.png|Look at what I can do with my hoofs Other pinkie clone's reaction to fingers S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Bet you can't make your face' S3E3.png Clone Pinkie Pie making G3 face S3E3.png|Betcha can't make a face crazier than...this! Rarity & Fluttershy not enjoying this S3E3.png|The way they get sent back is terrifying. Twilight's horn is red hot S3E3.png Remaining Pinkie clone's face watching paint S3E3.png Pinkie's face watching paint S3E3.png Rarity just watching S3E3.png Pinkie face sweat rolling down S3E3.png Down to two Pinkies S3E3.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S3E3.png Rainbow 'I can't take it anymore!' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Somepony's making balloon animals!' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'What, where' S3E3.png Rarity & Twilight happy S3E3.png Pinkie still staring S3E3.png Twilight 'Pinkie, you can look away now' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I passed' S3E3.png Twilight 'You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I just had to' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't S3E3.png Applejack Rainbow and Spike smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Fluttershy Rarity and Twilight smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie 'I'm me' S3E3.png Pinkie jumping about S3E3.png Pinkie 'Or am I' S3E3.png Pinkie checking if she's herself S3E3.png Pinkie 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am' S3E3.png Pinkie big smile S3E3.png Pinkie learns her lesson Sugarcube corner S3E3.png Spike writing friendship report S3E3.png Pinkie 'But it's even greater' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To have great friends' S3E3.png Pinkie helping raise the barn S3E3.png|Pinkie Helps undo the damage done by her Doppelgangers at Applejack's farm. Applejack winking at Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow Dash enjoying the rays S3E3.png Pinkie jumping into the water from swing again S3E3.png Twilight blocking up the entrance to the lake S3E3.png Spike sending the letter off S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Applejack 'You up for some wheelbarrow races' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Or I could take everypony on a cloud ride' S3E3.png Rarity 'I could throw a party with punch' S3E3.png Rarity 'And zesty cucumber sandwiches' S3E3.png Rarity excited S3E3.png Pinkie slowly backing into her house S3E3.png Pinkie laying on the floor S3E3.png Pinkie resting S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png Miscellaneous Two Pinkie Pie S3E03.jpg|From Entertainment Weekly Pinkies in a cave S3E3.jpg|Too Many Pinkies Pinkies' Notebook.jpg Pinkie Pie makes a My Little Pony face preview.png|From a commercial, with Fluttershy and Rarity in place of a Pinkie Pie duplicate G3 reactions.PNG|From a commercial, horizontally flipped from the episode Category:Season 3 episode galleries